


Elmer is a disaster

by Elmers_glue



Series: Youtube au [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey is mentioned - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Thanks @ humans on the server if ur on it you'll know, Youtube AU, elmer gets cut by a knife, elmer runs a cooking channel but cant cook, finch does singy things?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue
Summary: Title





	Elmer is a disaster

Honestly what was Elmer doing with his life? He ran a cooking channel on YouTube and he couldn’t even cook. This was the reason why Elmer was on the phone with Davey on what to do when you cut your hand on a massive knife. It was more Davey asking him why he was cutting a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a butcher’s knife, the answer of course being that there were no more clean knives. This may or may not be false however, and the real answer could just be that it was the first knife Elmer saw and he was lazy. He wasn’t about to tell Davey, who had finally started to instruct Elmer on how not to bleed to death. Once Elmer was no longer bleeding, well that wasn’t fully accurate, bleeding on the floor was more truthful; he picked up his phone and decided to go on twitter. Elmer decided to post that there would be a new video soon and shut his phone off again.  
He started to clean the kitchen to procrastinate editing, which he knew would take forever. He at least finished filming, but editing would take forever. Elmer tried to ignore his phone lighting up from various twitter notifications about his fans screaming about how he posted on twitter. (Elmer rarely posted on twitter, but like bigfoot he gained quite a lot of followers. He was often referred to as the twitter cryptid.) As soon as he went to check his phone for messages from people he knew in real life, like Finch, one of his cats Lu Lu jumped on his leg. He screamed and dropped his phone. Hey, he was wearing shorts he had every right to scream.  
“Lu Lu! Get off of me!” Elmer shook his right leg wildly. When he stopped moving it Lu Lu jumped off him and left the room. He watched her leave and sighed. Why is this my life? He thought as he used rainbow band aids to put over the scratches. He picked his phone up from the ground and read all the texts from the hell chat, sorry, group chat that he and his friends were all in. After reading through everything he missed, which was not that much, just several conspiracy theories and such about Elmer posting to twitter. He quickly typed back a reply and waited for a response. While he was waiting he went onto YouTube and watched some of Finch’s videos. Speaking of Finch, Elmer had finally gotten a reply on an idea for a collab with Finch.  
‘couldn’t have taken you any longer?’ he texted back. Elmer held in a laugh at the response. After texting back and forth for a few minutes, Elmer got ready to leave to Finch’s house. He grabbed his scooter, because although he was edgy; he wasn’t that edgy and left. After a few minutes of careful scootering, he arrived. Elmer knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. Until Finch opened the door.


End file.
